mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Colby Covington vs. Mike Pyle
Undefeated Colby Covington was a relatively late replacement. The first round began. Feeling out process. Pyle defending a telegraphed double early. Defending well. Covington working hard. "He's just going to hold you here Mike!" 4:00. Pyle stuffs it. Covington knees the body, nope hit the groin. Pyle collapses, boos. Bad one. Pyle's up and pacing, taking his time. They continue, touching gloves. Pyle blocks a high kick. Covington lands a left. And a right hook, eats a counter right crisply. Covington works another double. Pyle defending. 3:00. Colby breaks with a few rights, they reclinch. Pyle knees the body. Colby works another double, a single now. Pyle rolls for a kimura, Colby defends and stands getting the back. Pyle still working the kimura standing. Lets it go. Colby slams him with a double to half-guard, 2:00. Pyle regains guard. Pyle constantly looking for subs. Colby lands a short left elbow. Body body head with lefts from Colby. 1:00. They talk about Jeff Blatnick being inducted into the HOF. Colby defends and escapes a triangle. Pyle works a high guard. 30. Lets it go. 15. Lefts to the body, R1 ends, 10-9 Covington. R2 began. Well due to a channel switch that they announced too late, I missed a lot of R2. Around right after the 3:00 mark. Covington is on top in guard landing vicious right and left elbows. Body body head with left hands. Left elbow from Colby. 2:00. "Pummel!" "Top man, you have to work!" Covington lands two short right elbows. "Again!" Left elbow. Boos. Left elbow. Left elbow. Body head with rights. Pyle has the body traingle now. Eats another elbow. 1:00. Ref stands them up, crowd cheers. "Hands up, chin down!" Pyle lands a counter jab. 30. Pyle lands a left. And knees the body twice. Cut under Pyle's right eye. 15. Covington lands a big left. Feinting. Pyle walking him down. Looks frustrated. R2 ends, 10-9 Colby. R3 began. Pyle lands an inside kick. Needs to show some urgency. His corner apparently told him he lost both rounds. Lands a nice flying knee, sprawls a double nicely. Covington working hard. Pyle working a guillotine as they stand, Colby escapes, takes the back, Pyle rolls. Colby turns on top to guard. Shit. Pyle lands a right elbow. Another. 4:00. Left elbow for Colby. Body head with rights. Pyle lands a right elbow. Lefts to body from Colby. Left to the head. Pyle called out a headbutt to no avail. Colby lands a right. 3:00. A left and a right. A right. Four lefts. Left elbow. Colby defends an armbar passing to side control. Pyle regains guard. Left elbow from Colby. Right elbow from Pyle. 2:00. Pyle thinking kimura. Boos. Pyle yanking it out or working hard to. Sweeps to mount with it. Colby clinging on. Colby gives up the back. Both hooks. 1:00. Colby's turning. Pyle's got the neck. Colby turns to guard, shit. 35. Boos. Ref wants work. Right elbow. 15. Pyle lands a right elbow. R3 ends, 10-9 Pyle IMO but probably Colby's. 29-28 Covington IMO but probably 30-27. One 29-28 but UD, oh well. Shitty fight.